It's Stuck!
by KAM000
Summary: (This occurs before Secret Weapons) We all know how bad Jazz's aim is when using the Fenton Thermos. She sucks in Danny this time, and they soon discover that alas, the Fenton Thermos is stuck, and they cannot get him out. Join Team Phantom as they try multiple fun and quirky ideas to get him out. Will any of them work? Is his secret safe anymore? Rated M to be safe.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
text-align:center" align="center"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew"AU: Okay, so I know I really should work on "Everyone Knows, Conan!", but the thing is, I need a certain someone (*cough* Shuichi Akai) to tell me some things about themselves. I also know I should update for Apparitions, but I have no desire since I only have like 1 follower. I only update if I get three reviews per chapter, so let that be known if you want this to finish. Have fun reading this, and please review!/span/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew"They were chasing after a variety of ghosts, from Skulker to Desiree to Ember to the ectopi to a bunch of anonymous ghosts. Unfortunately, due to a frequent score of thermos mishaps that were all Jazz's fault, it was taking Team Phantom a lot longer than it usually would./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Danny had been pinned to a wall, held by the neck. It was Skulker. He had a gun pointed at Danny. "Goodbye, Ghost Child."br / "Get your hands off of him, ghost fiend," Jazz exclaimed heroically. She pointed the thermos at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Skulker turned to her and flashed a phony smile, then refocused his attention to Danny, who used this opportunity to zap Skulker with a green ecto-blast. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Skulker stumbled backwards, and made was the opportune moment to blast him into the thermos. "It's to thermos-land for you, ghostie," Jazz shrieked, then fired the thermos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" She fumbled around, and finally hit the ghost-target that was absorbed dramatically into the metal cylindrical container./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" But Skulker was still standing. Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes, and then growled in Jazz's direction. She gave a weak snicker, but abruptly stopped, having heard a voice echoing from inside the container. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Seriously, guys, let me out so we can get SKULKER!"br / Jazz activated it, and made an attempt at pulling off the lid. Skulker was amused by this, but since he had work to do catching other valuable prey, and didn't want to waste time messing around with these whelps, he vanished in a ghostly manner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" She felt helpless. "Sorry, Danny, but…uh, the thermos might just be…oh, I don't know, just a little bit stuck."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Both Tucker and Sam had even more reason to be mad at her. Sam swiped the thermos away and tried to pull the cap off. She pressed all the buttons and even once tried to slam it against the wall, which hurt Danny pretty bad, since he was trapped inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Tucker gave it a go. But alas, tossing it on the ground doesn't do much help. "She's right, Danny. It IS stuck."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" There was a groan from the inside. "Really, come on! Do you know of any ways to get me out?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" They all did some brainstorming. "I have an idea," shouted one of the three./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Tucker hooked it up to his PDA and tried to get something out of it, but button after countless button he pressed, nothing happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "I think I see the problem though," Tucker said optimistically. "It's dead. It has no power."br / "You mean it needs power, from an energy source?"br / "It shut down. And not the kind of shut down computers do; it shut down as in it is no longer usable. It cannot be used at all, ever, anymore. It's probably from all the fighting we've been doing recently."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Okay, but is there a way to get it to work again," Danny asked, concerned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Sorry, dude. It isn't budging any time soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Sam looked at her watch. "Man, it's already 10 PM. I think all our parents will flip if we don't get home soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "But what should I do about Danny," Jazz inquired./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Tucker and Sam exchanged looks, and Tucker picked up the thermos. "I think I'll be taking this thing home with me. We wouldn't want you to do any more damage. Tell your parents he's at a friend's house, if they even ask. Is that all cool with you, Danny?"br / "Oh, yeah, sure. It's fine. Maybe at your house we could find a way to get me out of here. It's really freaking cramped!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" They all went their separate ways. On the way to the Foley residence, Tucker started up the sparkling conversation. "So how are you not freaking out about being stuck in the Fenton Thermos? I mean, this could totally blow your cover."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Well, I'm not freaking out just yet because I know that it would only make Jazz feel worse than I bet she already feels about this whole situation."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Well that's nice, but there's one problem."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "What's that?"br / "Tomorrow we have school-picture day. How are you going to manage that, dude?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "It's picture day tomorrow?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" Tucker nodded. "Yeah-how's all that gonna turn out? Plus you'll be practically skipping school, since you can't get out of that thermos. Maybe we should tell your parents about everything…they might help."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "I don't see what they could do, and after all this hard work keeping my secret and avoiding being ripped apart molecule by molecule, I'm not so sure I want to waste it all for not just yet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Yeah, I understand. I just wonder how tomorrow's gonna end up. We could say you skipped school, or-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Adobe Hebrew" "Give it a rest, Tuck. It's late, and we both should get some good rest. We'll think something up with Jazz and Sam in the morning, okay?"br /span/p 


End file.
